


Acnologia escapes from the time lapse - After chapter 536

by MarUmiWrites



Series: Acnologia escapes from the time lapse [7]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Raziel Dragneel AU, This has spoilers from Fairy Tail's chapter 536
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites





	Acnologia escapes from the time lapse - After chapter 536

At the same moment they entered inside the limbo, Acnologia put some magic ropes around the Christina ship and pulled it to the hole they used to enter. It was practically closed when Acnologia forced it to open again and passed through it with the ship, falling into the ocean. Immediately, Acnologia turned himself into a human and got into the ship. Inside it, he hit Anna and Ichiya.

 

\- Are you two crazy!? - yelled Acnologia -. Are you aware of what the limbo is!? It's connected to all ages! Not only us will disappear! Those who descend directly from us will disappear too! But that's not the bad thing. The memories from all those who meet us will remain forever, even if we don't exist anymore.

\- I'm sorry, Onii-san - said Anna, crying -. I thought I could never recover your sanity.

\- Don't do that again, Anna. Don't you dare to do it again. I'm not the only one who will get mad at it.

 

Acnologia hugged Anna. Anna hugged him back. Ichiya didn't know how to react at that. The others got into the Christina as quick as they could. But everyone froze at Acnologia.

 

\- Wait a second... - realized Acnologia suddenly -. How are you alive? You died 400 years ago because of a terminal illness.

\- Oh, that... Blame your brother for it - answered Anna -. He used some magic on me, and I resurrected a few days after dying.

\- I kill him... For not telling me that.

\- Don't you think you have more important things to do before?

\- Like what?

\- The roar of the king of the Slayers.

\- The ones who could answer that are dead. And I killed a lot of them.

\- Give it a try, Raziel. You will be surprised.

 

Acnologia looked at Anna, and roared. The strong call of a king, which the same king believed that would remain unanswered. But at his surprise, someone answered. Not one, or two, some of them. More than 10 roars answered his roar.

 

\- How are they alive? - asked Acnologia.

\- Why did you kill me!? - asked someone, falling from the air and kicking Acnologia's head.

\- How are you alive, Igneel!?

\- Long story.

\- Made a resume.

\- A queen sealed our souls, and another queen keep our bodies safe.

\- Less resumed.

\- Queen Elementia used a magic which will seal our souls in a lacrima 400 years ago, and your wife keep our bodies safe in the Fairy Kingdom.

\- My wife? Gabriella is alive!?

\- And your daughter too.

 

Acnologia's hand crossed his hair when Igneel said that. Tears were in his eyes. The fire dragon, in his human form since he fell from the sky, hugged Acnologia.

 

\- Your twins are in trouble - said Igneel.

\- What did the do this time? - asked Acnologia.

\- They, nothing.

\- Then, why are they in trouble?

\- Anastascia.

 

That name. That single name told Acnologia all. He knew who Anastascia was, and how dangerous she is. After all, she's the darkest fairy this world has ever know. Acnologia turned into a dragon and flew to Fairy Tail, alone.

 

\- Is this right? - asked Erza.

\- Yes - answered Anna -. He knows what he has to do.

\- Morgana and Gabriella are coming - informed Igneel -, with Raios and Shadow.

\- His disciples too? That's good.

\- I hope he can recover his children.

\- He will. He's not the demon dragon king of the fairies for nothing.


End file.
